rop_pandemoniumfandomcom-20200214-history
Introduction
About the Elements The manipulation of elements is what makes up the dominant skill set of Yuna as a whole. Does this necessarily mean that one's character has to have an element? No, it does not. The Elements are the core of most power-users within Yuna. This page exists to inform the new and the old about what is made available to their characters. Utilize this page as a guide of inspiration, an informant of sorts, so you may adapt to the Realm of Pandemonium . : What you will be reading below here will be a careful list with detailed information about all of the vices, virtues, benefits, and limitations that come with those who inherit the elements as a skill set, or use their relative incantations through battle and personal use. Here is a list of the Four Natural Elements that will be mentioned throughout the role-play; as well as the abilities you may expect from power-users: :*'Fire; 'this includes advanced properties like lightning, blue flames, healing, and more. :*'Water; 'this includes sub-categories like oceans, rivers, and lakes; advanced weather manipulation, and more. :*'Ether; 'this includes sub-categories, and abilities, like wind, air pressure, and moisture; advanced weather manipulation, incredibly advanced gravity manipulation, and more. :*'Earth; 'this includes sub-categories like flora manipulation, fauna manipulation, terrain manipulation, and semi-advanced magma manipulation, semi-advanced mineral manipulation; advanced healing, and more. :*There are more Elements to be listed, but these are the common elements found within the citizens of Pandemonium. The Elements you see listed above does not include all of the capabilities an elemental user has. For more information be sure to click on any links that are found on this page. Development Emphasis In this case, the development emphasis is just an explanation for better understanding, so those creating characters are not confused about what is and is not allowed prior to them creating their character. :Whenever it's time to create a character in a supernatural, or fantasy, multiverse you often want to create a character that is either strong and/or independent. ::Whether your character is an average human with no ability at all; or a human with a natural born element built within themselves, sort of like the characters from X-Men; a mage that draws life force energy from within; or a wizard, or witch, that draws magic from an instrument; or even an animal, or species of sorts that uses any chemical, or element of nature, to defend themselves: i.e. a dragon, or an acid spitting lizard. :In this instance, when it comes to the Elements of Yuna, this tab exists in order for you - the Master behind the Character - to gain a better understanding, so you may be able to create a character without any confusion. As stated previously, we do not tolerate over-powered creations. Therefor, you can not ''create some sort of human character that spits acid out of it's mouth, is immune to fire, can manipulate water, and etc. 'Basically, no character that doesn't have any weaknesses'''. :Now, if you have a whole new species, where your character has oily fur, or scales, that guards them from water (sort of like an otter or beaver), thus making them immune to water; while spitting out acid as a defense mechanism when threatened, and can naturally spit fire balls out of their mouth, or generate fire balls? That could definitely work. It's not overpowered, it's just two abilities and organic matter. If you don't want to role-play a creature and want to transition into a humanoid you can, so long as shape-shifting into any and everything isn't another ability - you're good! :After this page you will be have detailed information about the four Natural Elements of Yuna, including their corresponding elements. If you have any questions or concerns after this point please feel free to ask the DM and any of the Members of the Role-play for further inquiry.